I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of drive axles for electric vehicles, and more particularly the present invention relates to drive axles for electric vehicles employing a plurality of electric motors/generators coupled to the axle and selectively controlled to drive or be driven by the axle for optimum vehicle operating efficiency.
II. Prior Art Statement
Electric powered vehicles and drive axles therefore have long been known. A search of the issued United States Patents reveals the following patents which disclose a drive axle for electric vehicles: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,340,249; 1,951,089; 1,551,594; and 3,211,249. Electric vehicle axles which employ more than one electric motor to drive the vehicle also are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,661,780 and 2,588,341 discloses more than one electric motor for driving the vehicle. Dynamic braking or regenerative braking systems for feeding back the inertial energy contained in the vehicles forward motion into the power source when the vehicle is slowed or coasting down hill also are known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,469,264 discloses a regenerative braking system for electrically driven vehicles.
None of the above listed United States Patents which constitute the closest art to the present invention, disclose a drive axle for electric powered vehicles comprising a plurality of electric motors/generators coupled to the axle for selectively powering the axle or absorbing energy from the axle for optimum vehicle efficiency.